My Fearless Kisa
by Yaoi-Freak1990
Summary: All Kogas life, he has been alone and hated by all b/c of him being a hanyou. But what happens when he meets a young girl, Kisa, who has no fear of him? Koga develops feelings he thought he would never experience. How will he react to this? Ratedforl8rchp


Hanyou's POV

My blood is pumping more and more as I race through the forest. Heart pounding, I race through, dodging trees. With the speed I'm moving at, my silver hair is back, blown out of my face. I push off the ground and leap up into a tree. My chest moves in and out as I breath heavily. My eyes are almost slits as I glare up ahead. I've been chasing this scum demon for a hour.

You see, I'm a hanyou, and hated by all. When I say all, I mean demons and humans. Demon's despise me because I have filthy human blood. Humans hate and fear me because I have demon in me. They see me as a murderer, but I only slaughter those who deserve to die. I'm not one to kill for fun. In my eyes, most demons deserve to die. It's rare that I kill a human, they would have to do something horrible to cause me so much rage, that I end their life.

My mother was a human and she hated, but who can blame her? She was raped by a dog demon. She died when I was five, which left me to fend for myself. I've had a hard life and I don't let myself get close to anyone, nor do I trust anyone.

The demon I am chasing is heading right toward a village, full of humans. 'Shit!' I scream in my head. I launch off the tree and pick up on my chase. Really he started chasing me, but is now going to attack innocent people. He's reached the outside of the village and I'm less than two-hundred feet away from him.

"I'm gonna tear you the fuck apart!" I shout, veins boiling.

"I'd like to see you try, half-breed!" He ends with a laugh.

Oh, and that just pissed me off even more. I hate being called 'half-breed'. I grit my teeth, now only a few inches from him. I raise my arm, readying my claws for his back, and lash out.

As I bring my arm down, he spins, grasping my forearm tightly and jerks me forward, throwing me into the village. I land on my back and my head strikes the hard ground. At first my head spins, but I ignore it.

He jumps towards me and I instantly stand up and jump backwards. I growl, showing my fangs. I go to attack him, but stop when I see the hideous demon grabbing a young girl. She looks about eleven.

"Hold it," he shouts. He hold's her infront of him, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other holding a blade to her throat. I freeze. "One more step and the girl's dead." He grins.

My hatred only grows. 'Sick bastard'. What am I supposed to do? My blue eyes look into her green ones. Tears are streaming down her face and her hair is going all over the place. Her messy blonde hair is in her face and then she starts crying. "Please help me." She whispers.

I see her father with other men, they are pointing their bows at me and the demon. Her father shouts, "Don't either of you filthy creatures touch my baby!"

The men shout at both of us, the demon chuckles with his eyes gleaming. 'Shit, what do I do?'

"Well, what is it hanyou?" I glare at him. "Back off and the girl lives or fight and she dies. Your choice." He laughs and the girl cries more.

'Why should I care about her?' I ask myself. 'I don't know her.' I think a moment. 'I can't let her die.' Giving in, I get down on my knees. I slightly tilt my head down, "Fine, you win. Happy?"

"Not yet." He throws the girl to the side and comes straight toward me. I grit my teeth and clench my fists, waiting for the blow. He hits me, causing me to fly back and hit a house. With my back up against the word of the house, the demon holds me against it and has one hand wrapped around my throat. As his claws sink in both, my arm and neck, I force words out. "Got ya." With my free arm, I rip my arm through his body. Once my arm went through his lower stomach area, I smell blood. His eyes go wide and he grunts, releasing me. This time it's my turn to grin. He falls to the ground when I push him back, within a minute, he's dead.

I got to take a step, but stagger. I must of taken a pretty good hit. My vision goes blurry. 'Oh no. I can't faint, the humans will probably finish me off.' The last thing I saw, before I fell to the green ground, was that beautiful little girl staring at me with concern; no fear in her eyes. Then it all went black.

Little Girl's POV

As soon as the man who saved me hit the ground, my father and all of the other men raced to kill him, while he was weak. "No!" I shouted and ran over to him. I laid over him, wanting to protect him like he did me.

Tears were still pouring from my eyes as I laid over him. "Please don't." I look at my father with pleading eyes.

My father looked down at me, frustrated. "Why should we allow him to live?"

I paused, not sure what to say. "Because……he saved my life."

That seemed to be a good reason for my father. "Alright, but he leaves when he's better." He just turned and walked away, calling my mother over to help me with this man.

Hanyou's POV

When I woke up, my head was spinning. I opened my eyes and I could see it was night. The stars were shining and the moon was almost full. I inhaled deeply, catching the girls scent. I turned my head and saw her sitting next to me on the ground on her legs. She had a concerned look on her face, but smiled when I looked into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a quiet sweet voice. I took a minute to think. I was fine, aside from the throbbing in my head and the ache in my back. I had a hard time finding my voice. "I'm fine." I said with almost a whisper.

I sat up, with difficulty. Then she asked a question that nobody ever asked me. "What's your name?" Still looking at her, I answer. "Koga," then I pause, "What's yours?" She smiles very big, making me want to smile back, but I don't. "Kisa."


End file.
